The Legend of Zelda : Link et Malon
by Max le Fou A.K.A. ButtBadger
Summary: La relation entre Link et Malon, revisitée!


Link & Malon : Leur amour caché  
  
(Cette histoire est une variante d'un passage de Zelda Ocarina of Time, Quand Link va chercher Epona)  
  
La première fois que Link rencontrait Malon, ce fut aussi le jour où il venait pour la première fois au marché devant le château Royal. Elle et lui étaient encore des mômes à l'époque. Elle était là et semblait attendre quelque chose. Lui, il venait de son village natal, le village Kokiri, en plein dans les Bois Perdus, Armé de son épée Kokiri et de son bouclier en bois. Malon avait l'air inquiète. Mais quand elle vit Link, son expression changea du tout au tout : - ça alors ! Vous êtes en vert et vous avez une fée ! Vous ne seriez pas un garçon de la forêt ? - Ben si ! Répondit Link. Je m'appelle Link et je viens des Bois perdus ! - Moi c'est Malon ! Mon père est le propriétaire du ranch qui est pas loin d'ici. Il est parti livrer du lait au château et il n'est toujours pas revenu. Je suis un peu inquiète. Vous l'auriez pas vu, monsieur le garçon de la forêt ? - Ben non, je pense pas. Mais moi, je vais au château. Peut-être que je retrouverai ton père là-bas ! - Il va falloir que je retourne au ranch. Mais si tu veux m'aider à retrouver mon père, viens ce soir près de l'entrée du château. Je t'y attendrai, monsieur le garçon de la forêt ! » Et d'un pas joyeux, elle sortit du marché. Link la regarda partir. Elle est étrange, cette fille. Ou alors c'était lui qu'était bizarre. Il ne le saurait dire lui-même.  
  
Vers le soir, à l'entrée du château, Link entendit un chant mélodieux. Un chant extrêmement envoûtant. Il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où ça venait. C'était Malon qui chantait au pied d'un arbre. Quand elle vit Link, elle s'arrêta et dit : « Super ! Tu es venu ! Si tu veux entrer au château, il faut détourner l'attention des gardes de l'entrée. Je m'en charge. Toi, pendant ce temps, tu entres au château par le dessus de l'entrée en grimpant sur ce lierre. Si tu trouves mon père et qu'il s'est endormi, réveille le avec ça. » elle donna un ?uf à Link. « Il devrait éclore demain mâtin si tu le maintiens au chaud. J'y vais ! Je compte sur toi, monsieur le garçon de la forêt ! » Elle partit en direction de l'entrée. Link grimpa sur le lierre. Comme c'était encore un enfant, ce fut facile pour lui. Au dessus, il y avait un plateau qui emmenait au sommet de la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il se dirigeait là-bas, il entendait Malon parler avec le garde : - Vous savez pas si mon papa est revenu ? - Le père Talon ? Ben non, il est toujours pas sorti. - Vous savez pas si il sort bientôt ? - Euh. Non, je sais pas ! » Et pendant que la conversation continuait, Link sauta à terre, de l'autre côté de la grille. En s'infiltrant dans le château, il vit un gros bonhomme moustachu qui dormait près de plusieurs caisses en bois dont on avait tamponné les faces d'une silhouette de vache. C'était Talon ! Link resta près de lui et attendit le mâtin, tenant bien au chaud l'?uf que lui avait confié Malon.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Link se réveilla et vit près de Talon (qui dormait toujours) un jeune coq. Link regarda son ?uf. Il avait éclos ! Quand le coq se prépara à chanter, Link se boucha les oreilles.  
  
COCORICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!  
  
Le père Talon se réveilla d'un seul coup. Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit Link et lui demanda : - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai encore dormi ? - Ben oui ! - Oh la la ! Malon va encore m'engueuler ! Elle est comme feue sa mère, sur ce sujet ! - Ben justement, elle vous cherchait. Elle m'a envoyé vous réveiller. - Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que je file rapidement ! » Il allait partir quand il demanda. - Comment tu t'appelles, gamin ? - Je m'appelle Link. - Hé bien, Link, je dirai à ma fille que t'as rempli ta mission ! Viens au Ranch quand tu veux ! Je t'offrirai une bouteille de lait en remerciement ! » Et sur ce, Talon fila à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop.  
  
Ensuite, Link rencontra la princesse Zelda, et le lendemain, se prépara à aller au village Cocorico. Mais avant, il voulait faire un tour au ranch. Il partit donc dans cette direction.  
  
Il arriva en milieu d'après-midi. Dans la plaine des chevaux, il vit Malon en train de jouer avec un jeune poulain à la robe marron et aux crins blancs. - Tiens ! Monsieur le garçon de la forêt ! - Alors, ton père est bien revenu au ranch ? - Oui ! Encore merci, Link !. Tiens, je te présente Epona. Elle est née il y a trois ans. C'est une jument adorable ! - Salut, Epona ! » Dit Link en s'approchant. Mais le poulain, effrayé s'éloigna. « Elle se laisse pas approcher facilement ! » Remarqua Link. Puis Malon vit, accroché à la ceinture de Link, un ocarina. - Oh tu joues de l'ocarina ? - Mouais, de temps en temps. - ça te dirait d'apprendre ma chanson ? » Link hocha la tête. Et Malon lui apprit la chanson d'Epona. Quand il réussit, Epona s'approcha de link, comme si elle le connaissait autant que Malon. - Epona sembla vous apprécier, monsieur le garçon de la forêt ! - C'est dingue ! C'est vraiment une chouette chanson ! - Je sais ! C'est ma mère qui me la chantait quand j'étais petite. Avant qu'elle ne parte pour les Îles Bénies. - Oh, j'suis vraiment désolé. - Boh tu sais, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps de la connaître. J'étais vraiment toute petite quand elle est morte et c'est mon père qui me la fait connaître un peu plus. Ils continuèrent à causer pendant tout le reste de l'après midi. Puis, vers le soir, Link allait repartir quand Talon lui donna une bouteille de lait en disant : « T'en auras besoin si tu veux voyager, gamin ! » Link le remercia et promit à Malon qu'il reviendrait.  
  
Il revint, en effet. Plusieurs fois, durant sa quête pur les trois pierres magiques, il venait au Ranch jouer avec Malon. Link était un guerrier, mais c'était avant tout un enfant comme les autres. Epona venait aussi souvent jouer avec ces deux marmots. Ces moments de détente faisaient un bien fou à Link, après le stress des donjons qui s'accumulaient dans la semaine. Le père Talon les regardaient jouer de temps en temps, se rappelant sa jeunesse. Il aimait bien Link.  
  
Puis un soir, alors que Link venait au ranch, il parla sérieusement à Malon : - Malon, ce soir je commence un long voyage. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, mais je reviendrai, je te le promets ! - Où tu vas ? Tu vas sur Termina, ou tu pars en mer ? - Je peux pas te dire où je vais. C'est ici et ailleurs. Ça serait trop long à t'expliquer. Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai ! » Malon prit Link dans ses bras en disant : - Fais attention à toi, Link ! Je veux pas que tu meures ! - T'en fais pas ! Je reviendrai ! » Puis Link partit en direction du château royal, sous le regard de Malon qui avait un peu les larmes aux yeux.  
  
En fait, Link était parti au temple du temps et avait pris l'épée de lumière, ce qui lui fit faire un bond de sept ans en avant. Du coup, il avait grandi !  
  
Quand il sortit du temple du temps, la première chose qu'il fit est d'aller au Ranch. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel changement dans celui-ci ! Talon avait disparu et c'était maintenant Ingo, l'homme de main de Talon, qui dirigeait le Ranch. Quand il lui demanda où était Malon, Ingo répondit sèchement : « Malon travaille à cette heure-ci ! Elle a mieux à faire que flirter avec les petits minets du coin !! » Puis il se calma un peu et dit : « Par contre, si tu veux faire un tour à cheval, ça te fera 10 rubis. T'es interressé ? » Link regarda dans le pré des chevaux. Il vit Epona qui avait grandi et qu'était devenu une vraie jument. Link accepta la proposition de Ingo et paya 10 rubis. Une fois dans l'enclos, il sortit son ocarina et joua la chanson d'Epona. Et comme il l'ésperait, la jument s'approcha de Link. Il grimpa dessus et elle ne broncha pas. Ce fut Ingo qui fut surpris : « Incroyable ! T'as réussi à grimper sur cette jument récalcitrante ?! A part Malon, tu es le seul à pouvoir monter dessus !. Ecoute, je te propose une course. Si tu gagnes, le cheval est à toi ! » Link accepta et ils firent une course autour de l'enclos à chevaux. C'est Link qui gagna. Epona était un cheval plutôt rapide, par rapport aux autres. Le père Ingo s'en arrachait les cheveux et il ferma le ranch en disant : « Ok, t'as gagné ! Le cheval est à toi, mais tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici !! » En voyant de quel hauteur la barrière était, Link souria et talonna sa monture. Epona fonça vers la barrière et sauta par dessus, et s'enfuit.  
  
Il galopa dans la plaine en direction du village Cocorico. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve le père Talon. Il finit par le retrouver dans le village. Il dormait dans un bar, des tonnes de bouteilles de lait vides face à lui. Link le secoua pour le réveiller. Il se réveilla doucement puis regarda Link en ouvrant de grands yeux : - Link ?. C'est toi ? - C'est moi, monsieur Talon ! Je suis revenu ! - Ha ha ! Sacré gamin ! T'as tenu ta promesse ! C'est dingue comme t'as grandi !! T'as vu Malon ? - Ben pas encore. Le Ranch a l'air dans un sale état ! » Link raconta au fermier ce qu'il avait vu. Talon se releva d'un coup et se dit : « C'est vrai. J'ai été trop paresseux et ça a détruit le ranch ! Il faut que j'y retourne et que j'arrange les choses. » Il sortit du bar. Puis Link partit en direction de la forêt pour s'attaquer à son 4e donjon. Puis, il revint au ranch. Quand il y arriva, il faisait nuit.  
  
Il entra dans l'enclos des chevaux. Il vit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule silhouette. Link descendit de cheval et s'approcha. Il perçut comme un chant provenant de la silhouette. C'était Malon qui chantait la chanson d'Epona. Il s'approcha encore, prit son ocarina et joua la suite de la chanson avec elle. Elle enchaîna, comme si elle l'avait prévu, et à deux, cela faisait un petit concerto de nuit. Quand la chanson fut finie, elle se retourna. Elle était d'une beauté sans pareille qui pouvait surpasser celle de la princesse Zelda. - L.Link ? C'est toi ? - Oui, c'est moi. Je suis revenu. » Malon sauta dans ses bras en riant. « Je suis si heureuse ! T'es enfin revenu après tant d'années ! » Dit-elle. Elle resta un moment dans les bras de Link qui ne savait pas quoi faire, mû par la timidité. Puis, elle s'écarta un peu et lui prit les mains en disant : « Père m'a raconté que tu l'avais remis sur le droit chemin. Il a couru pour remettre de l'ordre dans le ranch. Ingo qui était sous une emprise maléfique est redevenu comme avant ! Tout est redevenu comme avant. Grâce à toi, Link ! Je t'en serai reconnaissante toute ma vie ! » Puis, dans un élan qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle embrassa Link fougueusement. Surpris, il ne fit rien. Puis il répondit à ce baiser, aussi ardemment. Quand ils s'écartèrent, Link dit : « Malon,. Je. Je sais pas comment te le dire,. Je. » Malon mit son doigt sur les lèvres de Link en disant : « Ne dis rien, Link. Ce n'est pas encore le moment de le dire. »  
  
C'est ainsi que leur vraie relation commença. Dès que Link pouvait aller au ranch, entre deux donjons, il venait voir Malon. Puis, à dos d'Epona, Link l'emmenait voir du pays dans les endroits qu'il avait parcourus. Il l'emmena regarder le royaume sur les flancs de la Montagne du Péril, ou bien la clarté de l'eau pure du lac Hylia, ou bien la profondeur des bois perdus, et d'autres lieux du royaume.  
  
Puis un jour, alors qu'ils rêvaient tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, couchés entre l'herbe et les fleurs sur les bords du lac Hylia, Malon demanda à Link : - Tu crois pas qu'on devrait se marier ? - Ben j'y pensais. Je voulais avant sauver le royaume et t'épouser juste après. - Si tu veux, tu viendras habiter chez nous ! On construira une cabane dans le ranch, rien que pour nous deux. Tu succèderas à mon père et à nous deux, on continuera à vendre du lait dans le royaume ! »  
  
On ne sait pas si ils se sont mariés ou pas par la suite. Ils ont du se marier, sûrement ; mais qu'arriva-t-il par la suite ?  
  
Un jour on le saura peut-être ! 


End file.
